


Noted! - Traducción

by dari2210



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Secret Relationship, Traducción, note passing in class
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dari2210/pseuds/dari2210
Summary: Harry y Draco están en una relación secreta y se envían notas el uno al otro durante clase. Pero Ronald ve a uno de ellos y es como “oh, ¿qué te escribe ese idiota?” Y Harry no quiere mostrarla pero el pelirrojo la toma a la fuerza y la lee y oh por dios. Ahora sabe sobre la relación y no está muy complacido.





	Noted! - Traducción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Noted!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199133) by [rufusrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/rufusrant). 



> Ahora ésta linda, divertida y cortita traducción c: Espero les guste!

Lo único interesante en Historia de la Magia, siendo honestos, eran los estudiantes en la clase. Ron estaba más absorto en como Hermione estaba agarrando su pluma, en como Harry inclinaría su silla hacia atrás cada vez que se recostase o en lo que la gente estaba cuchicheando– sus habilidades de observación prosperaban en la monotonía.

Durante una lectura particularmente aburrida sobre el primer caldero que se hizo en Gran Bretaña, hubo una _risita_. Ron se giró para mirar a Hermione, pero ella no se había movido de su postura _tomando-notas_. Ron se volvió entonces para mirar a Harry, que estaba leyendo un trozo de pergamino casi demasiado cerca de su rostro, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si tratara de no reír. Sus mejillas tenían un vivaz tinte rojo, demasiado brillante como para encajar con la gris y adormecedora vibra de Binns. Harry se rió suavemente y Ron sintió curiosidad. Harry se volvió hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación, donde la mayoría de los Slytherins estaban sentados, y disparó una sonrisita juguetona hacia alguien.

Ron se giró también para ver quién era, pero los Slytherins tenían sus cabezas en sus escritorios y nada tras sus ojos. Todos menos Malfoy, que se apoyaba en su libro de texto.

Harry también había empezado a garabatear. Su brazo izquierdo se curvó sobre su pergamino protectoramente, mientras se reía un poco más. Definitivamente **no** estaba tomando notas sobre calderos. Ron se acercó un poco más, pero con un movimiento rápido, Harry arrancó el trozo de pergamino y se lo dio a Dean. Sin decir palabra, Dean se lo pasó a Parvati, quien se lo pasó a Goyle, quien tocó el hombro de _Malfoy_ y le entregó el papelillo.

Ron parpadeó, y Malfoy estaba leyendo el papelillo. Él sonrió, levantó la vista y sonrió en su dirección. Ron retrocedió lentamente, su mente una gris nube de lluvia. Junto a él, Harry le estaba sonriendo a Malfoy, y _le sacó la lengua_.

_Harry y Malfoy se sonrieron el uno al otro._

Ron se sintió confundido mientras fingía leer su libro de texto y evitaba mirar a Harry. Se giró para mirar a Malfoy de nuevo, y esta vez, estaba pasando un trozo de pergamino a Goyle, Parvati y Dean, hasta que llegó a Harry. Ron sintió un pinchazo en las entrañas mientras se acercaba más.

“Compañero, ¿por qué te escribe ese idiota?”

Harry se estremeció. Él sostuvo el pergamino contra su pecho. “Oh, eh, nada realmente.”

“Malfoy ha estado tras tu garganta– _nuestras_ gargantas desde primer año. Él no es _nada realmente_ , Harry. ¿Por qué te está escribiendo? Déjame ver–”

La cara de Harry se sonrojó cuando Ron se acercó para agarrar el pergamino. “¡Espera, Ron, no! No es necesario que–”

Harry se inclinó fuera de su alcance, pero Ron fue rápido y le quitó el pergamino de las manos.

“¡Ron! _¡No!_ ” Harry susurró desesperadamente. Sus ojos abiertos como platos, llenos de un miedo absoluto. Se arrastró más cerca e intentó recuperar su pergamino, pero Ron ya estaba hojeando la nota. Los ojos de Ron también eran enormes, como si las palabras les estuvieran picando. **_Oh, Merlín–_**

* * *

 

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ron había empujado a Harry y Malfoy a través del agujero del retrato. Algunos Gryffindors más jóvenes miraron, desconcertados, al larguirucho y rubio Slytherin sentado junto a Harry en su sofá carmesí con ambas manos en su regazo.

Ron se dejó caer en un sillón, con los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre su sien. Lucía como un cansado padre que acaba de atrapar a sus hijos teniendo sexo.

“Entonces,” Dijo Ron lentamente, quitándose la mano de la cabeza. “¿Ustedes dos han estado juntos _cuánto_ tiempo?”

Harry miraba al piso, su cara todavía roja. “Um.”

Malfoy abrazó a Harry y miró a Ron a los ojos. “Desde cuarto año.”

Ron miró al brazo de Malfoy alrededor de los hombros de Harry. Malfoy jaló a Harry más cerca de él.

“¿Y por qué…” Dice Ron, mirando directamente a Harry. “no me lo dijiste?”

Harry levantó la vista para mirar a Ron, su boca era una línea de incomodidad. “Yo, eh... sabía que no te gustaría. Con toda nuestra... _historia_ y todo eso. El mundo se está oscureciendo de nuevo, Ron. Solo quería ser feliz...” Harry sonó como si fuera a llorar.

 Ron se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando a Malfoy, luego a Harry de nuevo.

“Harry. Mientras seas feliz, _Yo soy_ feliz. ¡ _Tú eres_ mi mejor amigo! ¡Todavía seguiría queriéndote! Aunque tengo algunas preguntas relacionadas con tu tipo de chicos–”

“¡Oye!” Dijo Malfoy. “¡Yo era más joven entonces!”

Ron alcanzó su hombro, fingiendo que no había escuchado. “Ahora te confiaré a Harry,” Dijo, tratando de sonar juicioso. “Pero te _atreves_ a tratarlo mal y tendrás que enfrentarnos a mí _y_ a Hermione.”

Malfoy le sonrió y Harry se rió. Tomó la mano de Ron y la sacudió.


End file.
